


Do No Harm

by Selvanic



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, big lesbians, cw: mentions of injuries, huntress au, i may come back to this au at a later time but no promises, mostly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selvanic/pseuds/Selvanic
Summary: Huntress Sae Niijima is injured and in desperate need of care. Witch Tae Takemi is there to offer her the help she needs.





	Do No Harm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eyrdamun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrdamun/gifts).



> This is the first time I've written and posted something NSFW in...years. And I'm glad it's this. Bless @Marudyne for being one of the most powerful gays out there and encouraging the existence of this story. 
> 
> Huge thanks to both [Chrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromophilic_Daydream) and my [fiancé](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikrazy) for proofreading this for me, and extra thanks to Chrome for helping me when I got stuck. This wouldn't have happened without you guys.

The moonlight that managed to bleed through the densely intertwined branches overhead lead her way like a capricious guide, there one moment, gone the next, only to appear once more, beckoning her forward. She had no choice but to follow at its mercy; she was too weak and too disoriented to make her way back to the town proper.

 

The tip of her longsword bounced off of the roots she dragged it across, leaving nicks and gashes she would be able to follow later if necessary. She was leaving the marks on purpose; she might need to retrace her steps. It wasn’t because her muscles ached and her fingers were locked to the hilt in desperation, her adrenaline still rushing through her veins to keep her body from acknowledging the breaks in her armour, the gashes in her flesh, the steadily forming bruises over every inch of her person. It wasn’t because she couldn’t find the strength to put it away or the will to allow herself to be unarmed. She repeated this to herself as she marched mechanically forward, hoping to find what the moonlight was leading her to soon.

 

Behind her, she could hear the distant screech and howl of the rest of the pack finding their leader. They would be after her soon; she hadn’t been careful enough to remember to mask her scent, and her guide marks were as useful to them as they were to her. She grit her teeth and pushed herself further; she wouldn’t die like her father had.

 

Biting down on her lower lip, the hunter shouldered her way through a dense wall of vines and branches, chasing the glimpse of silver light on the other side, and all but staggered into the small clearing beyond. Her injuries begged for a moment’s reprieve, and as she gathered her feet again and looked around herself, she entertained the idea of giving them what she wanted.

 

At the far end of the clearing stood a small but well-maintained cabin, illuminated by the pool of silver light that seemed to end its journey on the cabin’s doorstep. The windows shone with a faint, warm, glow, telling her that someone was home and awake. Maybe they could help her. She just needed a moment’s rest.

 

Ignoring the distant sounds of angry pursuit, she moved with as much dignity as she could muster, sheathing her sword as she reached the heavy wooden door. She raised her hand to knock, but something inside the window stayed her hand.

 

A black cat stared through her, its yellow eyes having evaluated all she had to offer and found her wanting. It understood her plight and showed no sympathy. It was waiting to see what her decision would be.

 

It was a witch’s familiar.

 

The hunter stepped back from the door, hand finding its way to her sword’s hilt once more. Had she been herded here? It had seemed too convenient, too perfect, but she’d been too tired to question it. She’d been desperate enough to want it to be true. But if the wolves had been sent out after her, if she’d been toyed with from the moment her horse had been felled, then she was up against something much more powerful than the townsfolk had warned her about. None of them had even mentioned a witch. Maybe they had set her up as well; her name carried something of a cursed weight, and the people had seemed as relieved to have her help as to send her out to her possible death.

 

The door swung open, slowly and silently. “Are you just going to stand there all night, or are you going to ask to come in?” The woman’s voice was soft and cold, like silk brushed across the tired hunter’s face. Her reddish eyes seemed to catch the moonlight, softening them into an almost welcoming shade of brown, though the weight of their stare was palpable.

 

“Did you lure me here, witch?” the hunter bit out through her pain, making a show of what little strength she had left as she stood at her full height, hand still firmly locked on her sword’s hilt.

 

The woman was unperturbed. She even smiled, the soft tint colour on her lips emphasizing the subtle expression. “Perhaps.” She paused then, turning to look out into the woods from which the hunter had emerged. Another series of howls and snarls tore through the darkness. The pack was closing in. “It seems like you don’t have a lot of time to be picky though.”

 

The hunter could feel her legs trembling, her adrenaline seeping out of her as her wounds continued to go untreated. She narrowed her eyes. “What do you want from me?”

 

“I think the better question is what you want from me,” the witch returned, gesturing vaguely with her hand to her home. “And I think the discussion is better had inside.”

 

Cursing her weakness and vulnerability, the hunter forced herself to take several steps forward, steadying herself as best she could. “Know this,” she warned under her breath as she mounted the steps towards the door, “if you try anything, I will kill you.”

 

The witch feigned surprise. “Such hostility, hunter,” she tutted, moving just enough to allow the injured woman inside. “I don’t normally put up with that behaviour in my patients.”

 

Patients, the hunter thought bitterly as she watched the witch shut the door behind them. As if this woman was some kind of doctor. She met the other’s stare with her own hardened one, refusing to admit that the warmth of the cabin and the oddly sweet quality to the air was lulling her body into a sense of security. She was so tired, but she couldn’t let her guard down. She’d been warned about witches like this, the ones that pretended to be 'one of the good ones'. She wasn't the soft-hearted hunter her father had been.

 

“Well don’t just stand there,” the woman sighed, crossing the room to stand uncomfortably close. “I can’t get a look at your wounds through your armour.” She tapped one painted nail against the hunter’s breastplate. “Unless you’re too weak to get it off.”

 

Bristling at the suggestion, the hunter batted the witch’s hand away. “You expect me to believe that you just want to help me out of the goodness of your own heart? You’re a witch. There must be a cost.”

 

The witch smiled once more. “Once again, I don’t think you’re in the bargaining position.” She glanced over her shoulder, clearly suggesting the only alternative the hunter had left to her. “Let’s just say I enjoy the idea of having someone in your position indebted to me.”

 

“I refuse to be in your debt,” the hunter retorted, making note of the cat that had taken up its new post in a place where it could watch them both. “Name your price and I’ll make my decision from there.”

 

Humming thoughtfully under her breath, the witch considered the hunter for a long moment, moving to walk around her, measuring her from every angle, and the weight of her eyes made the hunter want to squirm. In the soft orange light of the cabin, the deep blue shade of the witch's hair shimmered like the midnight sky, and the softness of her skin was made all the more evident, but equally evident was the sharpness in her stare, the intelligence hiding behind that beautiful smile, no doubt practiced to lull travellers into trusting her.

 

Without warning, the witch reached out and pressed two fingers against the hunter's wounded side, forcing blood to the surface and earning a pained hiss in return. As the hunter recoiled, startled and defensive once more, the witch raised her stained fingers to her lips, holding eye contact as she tasted the other's blood.

 

"As I thought," she hummed softly, smile widening noticeably. "You're a Niijima."

 

The hunter eyed the witch defensively. "What about it?"

 

"Your family has something of a reputation. You can't possibly expect me to believe that you're unaware of it." The witch had turned away, crouching and offering her fingers to her familiar. The cat stretched its neck, sniffing curiously before quickly cleaning the woman's hand of the hunter's blood. It was evidently pleased with what it found there. The woman then looked back at the hunter, a new edge in her eyes. "And with that in mind, I believe we can most definitely strike a deal that will be agreeable to us both."

 

The warmth, the sweet smell of the air, and the witch's stare were starting to wear the hunter down. Her body felt heavier than ever, and her vision was starting to get hazy around the edges. She swallowed thickly, her mouth feeling like it was full of cotton, but she kept her voice level and firm. "I'm listening."

 

"To be honest with you, Niijima, I've been bored of late. Due to the current state of the woods—that you're no doubt intimately familiar with—I haven't had nearly as many patients as I normally do, and I haven't been able to experiment with some of the new methods of treatment I've developed." The smile on the witch's face was wicked, knowing, hungry, with something else, something unknowable, in her eyes. The hunter felt immediately vulnerable but forced herself to listen rather than tremble helplessly. "Your Niijima blood makes you a perfect guinea pig. Let me test my new treatments on you, and we'll call it even."

 

Biting her lip, the hunter shifted her weight to lean against the wall, unable to fully support her weight any longer. "What...What is the alternative?"

 

The witch glanced at the cat next to her, holding eye contact with the creature for a moment before returning her attention to her prey. "Akira doesn't like me doing charity work. Our regular price is something you possess of equal value. And given that we would likely be saving your life..." She hummed softly, stepping in and closing the small distance between them. "What do you value as much as you value your own life? _That_ would be the alternative."

 

No. There was only one thing she valued as much as she valued her own life, and she refused to let any harm come to her younger sister. She was cornered then; she had no choice.

 

"Fine. I'll be your test subject." She narrowed her eyes, forcing herself to stand up straighter for only a moment. "But I demand to at least know the name of the witch who may end my life for her games."

 

The witch laughed, eyes almost as bright as her familiar's for a moment. "I like your spirit, hunter, rude though you may be." She set her hands to helping the hunter remove her armour. "My name is Takemi Tae. And it's a pleasure to finally meet another Niijima."

 

"Another?" The word was out before she could stop herself. This witch...How could she have known her father?

 

Tae smiled, setting down the damaged piece of metal she'd managed to remove from the hunter. "Your father was a good man, if foolish. He was one of the few who still had a heart, despite everything he had to do. I can only imagine how difficult that was for him." She looked up then, her eyes boring into the hunter's. "Are you his older or his younger daughter?"

 

Under the intensity of the witch's stare, the hunter felt she could hide nothing. "Older. My name is Sae."

 

The witch's eyes softened then, and her words told the hunter that she was recalling a dear memory. "Yes, that sounds familiar. He told me when he escaped with me that he had a daughter around my age. I suppose that's you then."

 

Sae shifted her weight to get out of the last of her armour, allowing the witch to lead her over to a small cot that she undoubtedly used for her regular 'patients'. "What do you mean...escaped with you?"

 

Laughing softly and nudging her familiar out of the way with her foot, Tae eased the wounded hunter down into a sitting position. "When my village found out that my parents had had a witch, they called for a hunter to help them destroy us. The church sent your father. Had it been anyone else, I've no doubt I would have died with my parents." She shook her head, pulling a small knife from a leather pouch of tools next to the cot. "He couldn't save them; by the time he arrived, they'd already set our house on fire. But he helped me find a place where I could be safe."

 

Sae winced slightly as the witch cut away the thick cotton shirt she wore underneath her armour and considered Tae's words for a long moment. She remembered how her father used to tell her that the term 'monsters' was harder to define than people thought. She remembered how adamant he had been about teaching her and Makoto the difference between right and wrong, and how men could be just as vile as any creature of the night. Witches, he'd told them, had once been the people's only source of medicine, and were often only as bad as the familiars they sold themselves to. This one, then, must have been one of the ones he believed in if he’d been willing to risk so much to give her a second chance.

 

With her wounds properly exposed, however, the hunter was forced back to reality, turning her eyes to find those of the witch scrutinizing her closely. All air of her earlier teasing and nonsense were gone now, replaced entirely by a calculated professionalism. She took count of each of the smaller scratches and bruises, gently prodding at the larger marks forming on Sae’s skin and checking the edges of the largest gash that had been opened up on the hunter’s side. Behind her, the familiar watched closely, a hunger evident in its eyes.

 

“How bad is it?” Sae asked flatly, never having been one for platitudes and empty reassurances. It was better to hear bad news concisely as far as she was concerned.

 

The witch made a soft disapproving noise before moving to get something from a nearby cabinet. “You were careless, but it suits my needs just fine. I’ve been meaning to test my new method of removing infections.” When she returned, Sae noted the small canister in her hand. “Brace your back against the wall, and do your best not to squirm.”

 

Sae bit back the urge to defend herself; she’d been ambushed and she’d done her best and she doubted the witch would have fared any better had the situation been reversed. But fighting with Tae wasn’t going to get her anywhere, and she shifted her weight to follow the simple instructions. She was still wary about the witch’s methods, but she had agreed to the terms. And Niijimas didn’t go back on their word.

 

She was surprised, however, when the other woman climbed onto the cot with her, straddling her legs as she opened the canister and applied the wax inside to her lips. As she finished, the witch made pointed eye contact, the barest hint of a smile playing at her now glossed lips. “Now, I don’t want you assuming I’ll be using this application on just anyone. You just happen to be the perfect test subject for this particular remedy.”

 

Sputtering uselessly for a moment, the hunter found her eyes drawn to the shape of the witch’s lips, the way they formed each word, the way they quirked in just such a way as to indicate that the woman, regardless of her size, knew _she_ was the hunter in this particular situation. Sae licked her own lips nervously, one hand curling in the stiff sheet that covered the cot. Any words she could have said, any questions she may have had, caught in her throat, dissolved under both the physical weight of the other woman on top of her and the weight of those eyes, searching, waiting, looking for _something_. Sae felt, for the first time in years, completely and utterly helpless, and all she could do was nod.

 

Tae laughed in response but said nothing. Instead, she adjusted her position, resting her free hand on the hunter’s hip as she dipped her head down towards the larger injury. Sae couldn’t keep from flinching as the witch’s warm breath ghosted over the sensitive gash, and the obvious show of nerves earned another rich chuckle from the witch.

 

“Relax.” The words and the lips that uttered them brushed like butterfly wings against the hunter’s skin, earning a small noise from the back of Sae’s throat. “This remedy will work better if you don’t fight back too much.”

 

The hunter could do little more than nod, shifting her weight in attempt to be more accommodating and tentatively resting a trembling hand on the back of the witch’s head. Her hair was startlingly cool to the touch, like silk sheets in a dark room, contrasting sharply with the increasingly oppressive warmth of the cabin air itself. Sae had to shut her eyes, letting her own head fall back and hit against the wall she was braced against. Her mind was racing; there was too much to process. She had to stop thinking.

 

Her efforts were immediately thwarted by the press of Tae’s warm, soft, lips to the center of the injury, the points at which the wax made contact with the wound sending sharp rushes of heat and pleasure radiating outward all at once. It made the hunter’s head spin, and she couldn’t help the soft noise she made in response. She curled her fingers against the back of the witch’s head, forcing herself to try to keep her breathing level even as the other woman pressed several more firm kisses in circles outward from the center. What little composure she’d managed to retain was lost, however, when Tae’s tongue brushed deliberately and indulgently along the ragged edge of the gash, accompanied by what Sae could only describe as a satisfied hum.

 

The hunter shuddered and bit her lower lip, her toes curling tightly as she fought not to outright squirm under the other woman’s attentions. Tae shifted her weight once more, the hand not pinning Sae's hip down ghosting softly up the woman's side, the contact both cool and electric at the same time. Her fingertips brushed deftly along Sae's ribs, pausing each time they encountered a bruise or cut as if taking inventory.

 

After her fingertips found the last one, the witch let out a soft sigh against the hunter's stomach and looked up, eyes smouldering with _something_ that kept Sae from looking away. She could lose herself in the other woman's eyes, could let whatever lurked behind them devour her whole without a word of complaint. The whole reason for her visit was quickly fading, her hazy focus narrowing in on the witch and the witch alone. It took her a moment to realize that Tae was speaking to her, her eyes too caught up in the subtle movements of the woman's lips as they formed each word.

 

"--a little more... _intimate_ , but it will stop the flow of toxins from getting to your heart." Tae shifted again, moving closer, all but sitting in Sae's lap as she eased her hands onto her patient's shoulders. "All of that running you were doing has really put you in a dangerous position, dear hunter."

 

Sae swallowed around a lump in her throat, her chest feeling tight as the warmth from Tae's body mingled with her own near feverish body heat. Her head was spinning, and without thinking, she rested her hands on the witch's hips, keeping her close. "I already agreed to let you test whatever you need to test for this," she replied, her words more a soft exhalation than full syllables. "Do whatever you need."

 

The witch laughed, eyes hooded as her fingers worked the hunter's binder off, gently setting the piece of clothing aside and leaving the hunter fully exposed. Sae shivered, fingers tightening on the other woman's hips as she did her best not to look away. She was overwhelmed but oddly comfortable, nervous but willing; there was something about Tae that made her chest tight, and she was willing to pursue it. Here, now, there didn't seem to be any reason not to.

 

Humming softly, Tae settled fully in the hunter's lap, dipping her head down to brush her lips along Sae's collarbone and earning a soft sigh in return. Her mouth moved lower, her tongue tracing the curve of Sae's left breast. The hunter felt a rush of pleasure, tightening her grip on the witch. Goosebumps rose on her skin in the wake of the other woman's lips, small noises and breathy gasps escaping her in response to even the lightest touch. Perhaps it was whatever was in the air, perhaps it was a second rush of adrenaline, but Sae found herself more sensitive than she had ever been before, more responsive and eager for the other woman's touch than she had ever been with any lover before.

 

The hunter was startled, however, when the witch's lingering, indulgent, kisses were replaced by the sharp sting of the woman's teeth in her skin. Tae had bitten down just above Sae's heart, her teeth breaking the skin and bringing small droplets of blood to the surface. Sae tensed, swallowing a gasp and pushing the other woman away, her eyes searching the witch's for an answer.

 

Tae licked her lips, smiling wickedly as she held Sae's gaze. "It's all part of your treatment, hunter. And part of the price, of course." The witch glanced backwards briefly, and Sae was reminded of the probing eyes of the woman's familiar, seated right where he'd been left. "He enjoys the taste of people's desire. And you, my dear Niijima, are all but brimming with it right now."

 

"Carry on," she urged breathily. If they stopped now, she'd start to overthink things. She spent most of her life overthinking things, analyzing everything, trying to determine every motive behind every gesture of those around her. It was too dangerous to do otherwise, too dangerous to trust based on instinct. Everyone had their ulterior motives and she refused to fall prey to them like her father had. But, for once, she wanted to just feel. She wanted to just let herself _have_ something, if only for a moment.

 

Tae laughed again, that warm, rich, laugh that tightened a knot in the hunter's stomach. Without another word, the witch resumed her attentions, lazily tracing her tongue across the marks her teeth had left. She purred low in her throat, and the sound sent a ripple of almost electric pleasure down the hunter's spine. Sae pulled the witch in closer, allowing herself to squirm shamelessly and whisper soft but eager demands for _more_. She arched into Tae's mouth as the woman rewarded her pleas with hungrier nips and kisses, her nimble hands sliding down the hunter's arms and sides to explore every inch of freshly exposed skin. Were it not for the wall Sae was pinned against, she would have melted completely under the other woman's ministrations. She was intoxicated on the heady mixture of Tae's attentions and the thickly sweet smell of the air blending with the subtle scent of sweat and hunger.

 

And just like that, it was over. The witch nosed in once more, pressing one last fleeting kiss to the space between Sae's breasts before shifting her weight to sit fully in the hunter's lap, the dark hunger in her eyes barely masked by a sense of smug professional pride.

 

Licking her lips in what had to be a deliberately provocative gesture, Tae brushed her fingers in absent circles against Sae's chest. "That completes your treatment, hunter," she explained, her voice a rich purr that made the other woman's heart flutter. "All that's left now is for you to rest."

 

Sae swallowed thickly, digging her fingers into the smaller woman's hips and fighting back a whisper of a moan when one of Tae's thumbs brushed against her nipple. Her head was spinning; her heart was racing; her body was aching, though the pain was long gone. The only ache left in her now was a desperate ache for _more,_ and she fully intended to satisfy it.

 

Without a word, the hunter ducked her head in and caught Tae's mouth with her own, nibbling at the witch's lower lip and swiping her tongue against the soft, sweet, flesh. The sound she earned from the smaller woman stoked the fire of her hunger, and in response she moved one hand down to find the hem of the witch's dress, cupping the warm curve of Tae's thigh. As she pulled away from the messy kiss, stealing one last lick of the other woman's now subtly swollen lips, Sae whispered throatily, " _I'm_ not done."

 

Tae smiled broadly against Sae's mouth, pushing back into the hunter's hands and returning the nips and licks she'd received only moments before. "Well," she hummed, voice thick and low, "It wouldn't do to let my patient go unsatisfied."

 

As quickly as the witch had stopped, she resumed her attentions, clearly just as eager to finish what she'd started as the hunter was. She shifted her weight to hook her fingers under the hem of the hunter's hose, pulling the thick cotton fabric away and promptly tracing every inch of the hunter's thighs with her fingers. Her fingertips left fire in their wake, and Sae could do little more than arch up to ease Tae's efforts in finally undressing her, silently urging the other woman to do the same through insistent tugs on the witch's dress.

 

"Demanding, aren't you?" Tae panted, tracing the line of Sae's throat with her tongue. "And here I thought you wanted me to look after you properly."

 

The hunter huffed impatiently, her hand finding its way in under the witch's undergarments and tugging the other woman in closer by the ass. "Then take care of me, _doctor._ "

 

Gasping sharply, Tae shuddered and arched into Sae's forceful hold, a flush to mirror the hunter's finally evident in her face and chest. She shifted enough to do as she'd been told, pulling her loose garments off and tossing them to join Sae's on her floor, but the smile on her face told the other that she was far from giving up control. As she settled back in, she pressed every inch of her body against the hunter's, purring long and low as their heat and sweat mingled together.

 

"Oh...I'll take care of you, my dear, pushy, hunter."

 

Before Sae could respond, the witch had pushed one hand past the waistband of the hunter's underwear, her fingers digging into the firm, hot, skin of Sae's ass, nails biting just enough to leave crescent-shaped marks behind. At the same time, she ducked her head in, tracing lines of tongue and teeth along the hunter's neck and shoulders as she rolled her hips in slow, forceful, motions. With every moan she earned from the woman beneath her, the witch's smile broadened and she rewarded the sounds with deliberate squeezes, brushes, or bites.

 

Sae did her best to give as good as she got, but Tae was so thorough, so focused, that there were moments when pleasure would override any other thought and it was all she could do to hold on, to gasp and moan and squirm as the witch's tongue found spots on her body she'd never known would make her all but melt. Her nails traced lines in Tae's pale skin, her fingers finding their favourite hold in the smaller woman's silken hair, and her mouth uttered sounds she'd never known she could make.

 

"Lie down," Tae's husky voice commanded past the hunter's ear. "Let me give you what you need."

 

Shivering and biting back a less than dignified noise, Sae did as she was told, allowing the smaller woman to guide her, arrange her, and position her just how she wanted. She felt so wholly vulnerable, so completely at Tae's mercy, and it made her chest ache; it felt _good_. As a hunter—no, as a Niijima—she'd never allowed herself to be controlled by anyone, only following orders insofar as her position required of her. But Tae made it so exquisite, so tempting, and Sae lost any fight she had in her. It was easy, then, to spread her legs when the witch's hands moved over them, pulling away the last piece of clothing between them. It was easy to simply wrap her arms around Tae's shoulders and hold on, head thrown back as the witch left dark, possessive, marks on her skin. No one would be able to tell them apart from the bruises and injuries she'd sustained from the hunt, but she would know. And she would relish in it.

 

The witch's fingers dug hungrily into the soft flesh of the inside of Sae's thighs, and she paused, stealing a long, deep, kiss before catching the hunter's eyes with her own. Wordless questions were asked and silent permission was granted, and Tae's hand slid up until it settled possessively between Sae's legs. The hunter whimpered in response, shifting her hips, squirming and begging with her body; she was so hot, so desperate, so needy, and Tae was tormenting her.

 

_Please_ , she urged, anticipation written in her eyes and etched in the tension in her muscles. Her fingers bit into Tae's skin, writing her insistence and hunger in marks on the other's back. She was going to explode; she had never felt like this and the witch drew it out of her with such ease it was exhilarating.

 

And with a low, heady, chuckle, Tae gave her what she wanted.

 

The initial sensation was startling, earning a sharp gasp from the hunter as she arched up and into the other's hand, pressing down against the invading finger. But as Tae began to move, caressing parts of Sae's body that had never been touched before, it was all the hunter could do to moan and rock her hips in time with the witch's indulgent motions. Her body invited Tae's attentions so eagerly it was almost embarrassing, and every stroke of the other's fingers only made it worse.

 

As they found a steady, hungry, rhythm, Tae added another finger, pushing deeper and opening the woman pinned beneath her. Sae let out a low whine, shivering and struggling to stay focused, her efforts thwarted as the witch bit down on her breast, licking and teasing the hunter's aching nipple. Tae's noises of appreciation and praise—breathy whispers of 'yes', 'good', 'perfect' and other wordless flatteries—only made matters worse; Sae was little more than a writhing mess as the witch's mouth worked down her chest and across her stomach.

 

As such, she wasn't prepared for Tae's fingers to be joined by her tongue, the hot, wet, feeling of it somewhere so intimate nearly making the hunter yelp as she all but shuddered apart. Sae tangled her fingers messily in the smaller woman's hair, gasping and panting as the witch indulged in the hunter's body. Her toes curled against the sheets, her back arching as Tae shamelessly licked and purred into her. She was certain the whole forest could hear her cries, could hear her gasping and begging for more, but she was beyond caring. All she wanted was to let Tae have her, devour her, consume her in her entirety and lose herself in the witch's nimble, damning, attentions.

 

And Tae accommodated that unspoken desire. Cupping the hunter's thigh with her free hand, she coaxed Sae's leg up and over her shoulder, humming appreciatively and stroking the hunter's hot inner walls. The new angle allowed the witch to get deeper, to hit spots that made Sae see sparks behind her tightly shut eyes, and it wasn't long before the hunter was thrown into a shuddering fit of ecstasy. The pleasure coursed through her like liquid fire and threatened to shake her to pieces, a loud, unrestrained, cry forced shamelessly from her, and it was all she could do not to pull Tae's hair hard enough to dislodge the other woman.

 

Tae moved away slowly, licking and nipping Sae's legs lazily. Her hands moved in long, relaxed, motions, sliding over the hunter's hips and stomach until she could prop herself up once more, shifting to sit astride her patient. She brought her fingers to her lips, holding Sae’s eyes with her own as she licked clean the mess the other woman had left.

 

“I certainly hope you aren’t _too_ satisfied after that,” the witch hummed, rolling her hips down against the hunter’s languidly. “I expect proper compensation for this as well, after all.”

 

Sae drew a shaky breath, trying to get the room to stop spinning by focusing her eyes entirely on the woman on top of her. But the sight of Tae, her pale skin slick with sweat, her face and chest flushed, her nipples hard, and her sex wet and inviting was almost too much for the hunter to bear. She felt her heart lodge itself in her throat, and it was all she could do to choke out incoherent noises of _want_ as he hands moved greedily over Tae’s hips and waist.

 

Chuckling softly, the witch tangled one of her hands with Sae’s, guiding it slowly to where she wanted it. “Mm...so glad to hear it. Now be gentle; I don’t want you getting too excited.”

 

The hunter couldn’t help the low, hungry, noise she made as her fingers slid into the welcoming warmth of Tae’s body, the feeling stoking a rush of desire in her she hadn’t known she was capable of. But the witch’s hold on her wrist kept her from moving with the voracity she wanted, and she could do little more than convey her appetite through thorough, indulgent, strokes. She watched, riveted, as Tae rolled into each motion, holding Sae’s hand firmly in place, moaning breathy instructions and squeezing the other woman’s fingers with her body. Sae could feel her own need swelling in response, her temperature rising with every mewl she worked from the smaller woman’s lips.

 

Swallowing thickly, eyes dark with desire, Sae redoubled her efforts, exploring every inch Tae would allow, looking for spots that would undo the woman the way the witch had undone her. With her free hand, she cupped one of the witch’s breasts, rolling the flushed nipple between her fingers and tugging gently, reveling in the appreciative moans each gesture earned. Tae squirmed and writhed in Sae’s lap, encouraging the hunter to go faster, to push deeper, to give her more, and Sae was eager to obey. She greedily took advantage of every opportunity, her efforts rewarded when her fingers found something that made Tae cry out, her name on the witch’s lips sounding sweeter than anything she’d heard before. She moved her fingers in tight circles, earning breathier moans and increasingly desperate pleas as the witch rode her for all she could give.

 

Their bodies fell into a heated, hungry, rhythm, their voices filling the small shack shamelessly. They had given themselves wholly to the moment, focusing entirely on one another’s bodies. And as Sae felt Tae’s body tighten around her fingers, she felt her own tense in response. The hunter whimpered when the witch shuddered around her, trembling with satisfaction, holding the pinned woman’s hand in place as if she were loathe to lose that intimate connection. Only after a long moment of heavy breathing and subtle shifting did she finally relent, allowing the hunter’s fingers to slide free.

 

Sae ghosted her hand along Tae’s sweat-slicked thigh, shifting her own body enough to pull the smaller woman down on top of her properly. The witch put up little resistance, settling shakily in on top of the hunter. Between the warmth of their bodies and the persistent heat of Tae’s home, neither made any move to try and gather the covers pinned beneath them, more than content to bask in the heady glow that had settled over them.

 

The comfortable silence of their rest was broken, however, by the jarring sound of a cat’s meow.

 

Tae laughed, shaking her head where it rested on Sae’s chest. “Hush, Akira. You got plenty, I’m sure.”

 

The familiar made another indignant sound before skulking off deeper into the hut, Sae barely catching sight of his tail as he rounded a corner.

 

Wrapping her arms around witch’s body, the hunter nosed into the smaller woman’s hair and sighed contentedly. Her body felt pleasantly heavy, and the tug of sleep was nearly irresistible, but she refused to let Tae go. Not yet. Morning would come eventually, and she would have to return to the village that had sent her out on her hunt to begin with, but until then, she was going to allow herself this.

 

“Rest well, dear hunter,” the witch whispered softly into her ear, pressing a gentle kiss to the hunter’s cheek. “Your recovery will be complete by morning. Guaranteed.”

 

***

 

Sae woke in a haze of residual pleasure, sitting up slowly and taking in her surroundings. Tae was no longer with her; instead, the witch was moving comfortably about her home, pausing when she heard the hunter moving.

 

“Good morning,” she greeted, eyes sparkling with laughter that made the hunter blush. “I don’t have much in the way of breakfast to offer, but I’ve made a strong cup of tea, if you’d like.”

 

Licking her lips nervously, Sae nodded and fussed with the covers that had, at some point, been laid over her body. “I would like that, yes.” She smiled as she accepted the handmade mug, taking a careful sip of the potent brew. It wasn’t like anything she’d had before, and for a moment she was concerned she’d ‘volunteered’ to test yet another of Tae’s experimental medicines.

 

The other woman clearly noticed the hunter’s hesitation and laughed. “It’s just an herbal brew, I promise.”

 

Sae felt a rush of embarrassment, but forced herself to let it be. Tae could fluster her so easily, and it was both frustrating and somehow...endearing. She took a deeper drink of the tea, exhaling contently and looking around herself with more wakeful eyes. It was then that she realized she had no idea where the other woman had put her clothes.

 

“Uh...Tae,” she started awkwardly, cupping the mug in her lap, “I don’t suppose you could tell me where you put my armour?”

 

Looking as if she’d only just remembered as well, the witch snapped her fingers and nodded. “Of course. Let me just fetch those for you.” She disappeared around the corner her familiar had walked beyond the night before and returned promptly, all of the knights cotton garments carefully folded and the armour stacked neatly on top. It was quite the armful, but the witch didn’t seem bothered, and easily set it all down on the end of the small bed. “I believe that’s all of it.”

 

“Thank you.” Sae nodded gratefully, shifting her weight to begin sorting through it and setting about her usual routine in dressing herself. She could feel the witch’s eyes on her, knew that Tae was watching her every move, but she maintained her composure. As a hunter, this had become something of a ritual, and, beautiful witch-doctor or no, she would see it through with the professionalism she prided herself on.

 

As she finished dressing herself, she inspected the damage her armour had suffered. It wasn’t the worst she’d sustained, but she would need to have it replaced. Which reminded her…

 

The hunter rested a hand on her side, applying tentative pressure and feeling no pain in response. Her wounds were gone; Tae’s methods had healed her completely. She looked at the witch, amazement written in her face, before offering a deep and honest bow of gratitude.

 

“Well now,” Tae responded, the barest hint of surprise in her voice. “What’s all this about?”

 

“You saved my life, and for that you have my eternal gratitude.” Sae kept her voice level, standing up straight and holding Tae’s gaze with her own. “The price I paid”—her face turned an unbidden shade of red—“was hardly enough for what you’ve done. If there’s anything else I can do—”

 

The witch held up her hand, smiling a crooked smile that promised more than the hunter could unravel all at once. “Why don’t you become one of my regulars, hm? I’m sure you’ll require more medical attention in the future, and you made for an _excellent_ test subject.” The smaller woman closed the distance between them with that, brushing some of Sae’s hair out of her face and tracing the curve of the hunter’s lips with her thumb. “And if something more comes up, I’ll be sure to ask.”

 

Sae couldn’t help the heat that spread down her neck, though she pressed a kiss to the palm of Tae’s hand. “O-Of course. That sounds...very agreeable.”

 

Chuckling softly, the witch’s eyes softened as she rested her hand on the hunter’s shoulder. “Well then, I’ll look forward to your next visit, hmm? Now, don’t let me keep you. I’m sure you’ve plenty of obligations elsewhere.”

 

Sae wanted to say the other woman was wrong, to say that she could stay, just a little longer, but she knew the lie would do neither of them any good. Forcing herself to step away, she retrieved her weapon from where it had been left at the door and strapped it to her side, offering Tae one last farewell before stepping back out into the woods. The light of day gave the forest a distinctly different appearance, warmer and more welcoming. The paths were all open to her, and there were no signs of the creatures that had been hunting her the night before. The forest, now, was a gentle chorus of birdsong and rustling leaves, peaceful and relaxing. It was difficult to believe that only several hours earlier it had been trying to destroy her.

 

Sparing one last glance at the witch’s hut, Sae squared her shoulders and walked forward into the trees. She would be back; she was certain she wouldn’t be able to go without Tae for long.

 

***

 

“What a waste.”

 

Tae rolled her eyes, crossing one leg over the other as she thumbed through her notes. “I’d beg to differ, but I suppose you won’t stop complaining until I ask.” She looked at her familiar sitting in her window, watching the hunter disappear into the forest.

 

The cat glanced back at her, all but pouting as it did. “Her heart would have been delicious, Tae. And it would have given me so much more strength. I’m getting a little sick of being stuck as a cat, you know?”

 

“Yes, she’s quite powerful, isn’t she?” Tae smiled, her tone openly mocking of her familiar’s ‘plight’. “Which is precisely why I let her go.”

 

Akira’s ears folded back and he hopped down from the windowsill, moving to instead sit on Tae’s desk. “You know, for a witch, you don’t seem to understand the power balance here.”

 

“And I think you were jumping the gun.” Tae tapped Akira on the nose, chuckling when he looked suitably indignant. “She’ll be back, Akira, and when she is, I’ll be able to ask her for a very important favour.”

 

“I’m listening…”

 

The witch shifted her weight, glancing back towards the window Akira had abandoned. “I think she has what it takes to get that sword you’re so desperately after.”

 

There was a light in the cat’s eyes now, a burning hunger Tae had only seen on rare occasions. “Are you sure? You’re absolutely certain?”

 

“Mmhm.” Tae smiled, scratching between Akira’s ears gently. “So just be patient a little while longer.”

 

Akira slipped away from her, hopping back onto the window and staring out, tail swishing impatiently back and forth. The witch couldn’t help but smile; things were panning out better than either of them could have expected.


End file.
